All in One Night
by greaser-outsider
Summary: Two-bit: I CAN BE A DADDY? r&r, no flames please! pls read, the chapters are short
1. Late Night Bash

Disclaimer: I own everyone but the outsiders.  
  
"hey, Two-bit! party at Cindy's tonight!" Dally yelled. "I'll be there!" I yelled back as he slowly approached," d'ya reckon there'll be some beer? I feel like getting high tonight." "like you always do?" Dally asked, giving me a playful slap on the back," of course there would be! What's a party without some?" "Steve, Soda, Darry, Pony, Johnnycake, are ya'll in?" Dally asked. "of course I'll come!" Steve said," what's a party without the Steve- miester?" "no, I don't feel like it," Ponyboy said. "I'm with Pony," Johnny said softly. "I'm staying home, I hate those no-good parties with people making out on every corner," Daryy said, giving a disgusted look. "soda, are you in?" Darry asked, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "yeah, I guess," Soda mumbled. Any thought of a party with a lot of girls brings him down. "oh c'mon soda! Cheer up! Sandy is old news!" I said. "oh that would make him feel a lot better," Ponyboy whispered as he nudged me.  
  
******at the party***** "hey Cindy!" I said to her as I entered the house. "hey Two-bit! drink are in the back. I got a special 24 pack for you," she said, pushing me in. I went straight to the back. I had about 7 cans and the rest of the night was blurry. All I remember is a girl named Rachel and going up the stairs.  
  
*****the next morning***** I woke up the next morning with my shirt on backwards and my socks in my pockets.  
  
"Dammit, Two-bit! I practically yank you out of there! And I wasn't a pleasure dressing you. It was a nightmare," Dally said, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "what are you talking about?" I said, rubbing my head. I looked around, I was in Ponyboy's room. the last place I remember I was in was at Cindy's.  
  
that was the first thing...what'd ya think? 


	2. When I found out

"dally," I sighed," what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"you lost your," he winced at the word," virginity."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"shut up!" he said," you do not want to wake them up to this commotion and ask whats wrong. You lost it to that brunette last night."  
  
"last night was kinda fuzzy," I said, rubbing my head.  
  
"my point exactly. You were so drunk. That's why you..... you know. You might have gotten her..... YOU KNOW."  
  
"but I didn't. I wore a protector thingy. Didn't I?"  
  
"how should I KNOW? I mean. Its not like I knew what you were doing. I only found out when Cindy was complaining that we had to leave 'cause her parents will see what happened in the morning and all that shit. The only people left was me, the girl I was with. I kinda forgot her name. You and that brunette." He gave a sheepish grin," oh, and I gave her some numbers where she could reach you."  
  
"does that mean.....mean I could be a DADDY?!?!" I exclaimed  
  
"shut your TRAP!" he said, pouncing on me and putting his hand over my mouth," I told you! They're all asleep. You don't want them to know!"  
  
"mtakem myoumr mhamd moff mmy mouff," I mumbled  
  
"what?" he asked absent mindedly.  
  
I bit his hand. "OW!" he said and pulled his hand off my mouth," what was that for?"  
  
"you were suffocatin me," I said coolly.  
  
Soda then crawled in, this time, acting like a baby," Goo-goo gaa-gaa daddy Two-bit!"  
  
"you know?!?!" I aked  
  
"know what?" he said, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"nothing....." I said," its none of your beeswax!" I tried to sound as juvenile as possible to go along with his act.  
  
"is too. And if you don't tell me, im gonna tell dar-rry!" he retorted.  
  
"he aint gonna do nothing" I said and blew a raspberry.  
  
Soda ran out. Before I knew it, Darry was there.  
  
"Darry! Two-bit wont tell me his secret!" Soda said, pointing at me.  
  
"well, it IS his secret, and if he don't wanna tell us-"darry began  
  
"no! he already told Dally!" Soda interrupted.  
  
"well, in THAT case," Darry said. He jumped towards me, knocked me onto the bed and sat on my chest," tell me."  
  
"nope," I said.  
  
"this aint all of my weight. Don't make me put all 192 pounds on you. Especially cuz most of it is muscle," he said, flexing his muscles.  
  
"Dally, you tell em. I cant say it," I said.  
  
"ok," Dally said," two bit might be a daddy."  
  
"this is a serious problem," Darry said after a moment of shock. He got off me and yanked me up off the bed," lets all have a talk down in the kitchen."  
  
All of the gang was enjoying their breakfast at the table when Darry held me out in front of them.  
  
"whats up?" Ponyboy asked, with a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"well..... I," I began but then the phone rang.," ill get it!" I eagerly said, heading towards the phone.  
  
"na-uh lil buddy," Darry said, yanking my collar to hold me down," ILL get the phone."  
  
I was listening to darry's conversation:  
  
"hello. Yes. He cant come to the phone. Yeah. Hold on." He turned to Ponyboy," get me a piece of paper and a pencil, willya pony?"  
  
ponyboy came running back," thanks." Darry went back to the phone.  
  
"ok. come over tomorrow for dinner so we could all meet you. Yeah. That would be great. Ok. bye now." he hung up the phone.  
  
"who was that?" Steve asked.  
  
"it was Rachel. She wanted to tell you. She was, pregnant." Darry said with a sympathetic look on his face. 


End file.
